Sawyer Family
The Sawyer family is a cannibalistic family in the first of the many Texas Chainsaw Massacre timelines. who in the Texas Chainsaw 3D timelines are the worst enemies of The Hartman Family, Its members include: *Drayton Sawyer, the cook, and the father of Jedidiah, Nubbins, and Chop-Top. *Nubbins Sawyer, one of the two eldest brothers, also known as the hitchhiker *Chop-Top, Nubbins's twin brother, and a Vietnam soldier *Jedidiah Sawyer (Leatherface) , the youngest brother, who usually kills the victims for them to eat *Grandpa Sawyer, the old and frail father of Drayton and grandfather of Nubbins, Chop-Top, and Leatherface. Occasionally his grandsons ask him to kill a victim for them, but he proves too old and frail to do so. *Grandma Sawyer, Grandfather's wife, she died an unspecified time before the first films events, although her obese corpse has been preserved by the family and was originally kept in the attic of the Sawyer House. In ''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'', Drayton was the owner of a gas station, and Nubbins was a hitchhiker, and Leatherface killed Kirk, Pam, and Jerry when they entered his house. He later killed Franklin Hardesty Enright and chased his sister Sally around, until Drayton took her to his house. Grandpa appeared as a corpse, but when Sally's finger was cut and Grandpa licked the blood, he was revealed to be alive. Drayton said he doesn't take pleasure in killing, instead having his younger brothers do the killing for him. They tried to have Grandpa kill Sally, but he keeps missing her with the hammer due to his old age, so Nubbins and Leatherface tried to help him, and Sally took advantage of the opportunity and escaped from them. Nubbins was killed when an 18-wheeler ran him over, and Leatherface was hit with a wrench by the driver, causing him to cut his leg on his chainsaw.In the first movie the family 's name is Slaughter not Sawyer,on the Drayton's gas station there is a name W.E. Slaughter(Drayton),it is maybe just a joke because of their involment in the killings 12 years later, in ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2'', the cannibals all moved to a new underground house in an abandoned carnival ground. Drayton was winning awards for making the best chili (unbeknownst to them, he used human meat in the chili), and there were more mysterious chainsaw killings, by Leatherface, though no one discovered them. When Stretch played the tape recording the deaths of Buzz and Rick, at the hands of Leatherface, on the radio, Drayton sent Leatherface and Chop Top to kill her and her coworker LG. Chop Top mortally wounded LG, but Leatherface fell in love with Stretch, and didn't kill her, telling Chop Top that she was dead (through strange vocal noises, as he does not talk). Eventually, Lieutenant Lefty Enright attacked Drayton with his chainsaw and dueled Leatherface, impaling him with the chainsaw on the table. Drayton set off a grenade, killing himself, Leatherface, Grandpa, and Lefty. Chop Top escaped, as he was chasing after Stretch, who later killed him by slashing him with the chainsaw. The grandmother of Leatherface, Nubbins, Chop Top, and Drayton died sometime before the events of the films, and her skeleton was treated as if it were still alive, and in a shrine full of chainsaws. When Stretch grabbed a chainsaw, the skeleton crumbled and Chop Top yelled "You killed her you bitch!" In Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3, more family members are shown: *Tex Sawyer, a hitchhiker and cowboy, and Leatherface's brother. His real name is Edward.He is the main antagonist in the film. *Mama Sawyer, Leatherface's mother *Alfredo Sawyer, a demented brother of Leatherface *Tinker Sawyer, an incredibly insane brother of Leatherface with a hook for a right hand *Leatherface, referred to as "Junior" by his family *Babi Sawyer, who is the daughter of Leatherface. *W.E.: Leatherface's older brother, and counterpart of Drayton from the first two films; in this timeline, it was he who attacked Sally with Leatherface, and was executed in the gas chamber.In the first movie there is a name W.E. Slaughter(Drayton) on the gas station,this may be the Cook in the alternate sequel. Mama Sawyer was killed by Benny with a rifle, also blowing Tinker's ear off and possibly killing him. Tex was killed when Benny set him on fire, and Alfredo was shot in the chest by Michelle using a shotgun. Leatherface, however, survived, as did the little girl, whose final fate is unknown. In the second timeline, ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation'', Leatherface has another family, which is not cannibalistic like in the other timelines. Instead they are involved in a conspiracy by the Illuminati, which is controlled by aliens. Members of this family are: *Walter Slaughter, a main antagonist *Vilmer Slaughter, a trucker with an animatronic leg *Darla Slaughter, Vilmer's girlfriend or his wife, and more sane than the others *Leatherface, a crossdresser who kills people with a chainsaw. Only referred to as "Leather". Walter was bashed on the head with a hammer by Vilmer, and was presumably killed. Vilmer's head was split open by an airplane propeller. Sawyer.jpg|The Sawyers On The Front Porch Sawyer 2.jpg|The Sawyers On The Stairwell Dinner scene.jpg|Sawyers at Dinner 4326724 orig converted.jpg|Members ofThe Sawyer Family In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III texas_chainsaw_2_03.jpg|The Sawyers In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 at Dinner TEXAS_CHAINSAW2-44.jpg|The Sawyers In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 shot0160.png|The Sawyers In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female characters Category:Families Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sawyer Family Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 Characters Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Characters Category:Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III Characters Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation Characters Category:Texas Chainsaw 3D Characters Category:Leatherface (film) Characters